Crystalline silicates have been prepared and reported in the literature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,865, Flanigen et al., Feb. 14, 1978, incorporated herein by reference, discloses crystalline silica polymorphs and their method of preparation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,724, Grose et al., Dec. 6, 1977, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a crystalline silica polymorph called "silicalite" and a method of preparation. U.S. Pat. No. R. 29,948, Dwyer et al., Mar. 27, 1979, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a crystalline silicate essentially free of Group IIIA metals, a method for preparing the silicate, and processes of using the silicate.
Flanigen et al., Nature, 271, 512-516 (Feb. 9, 1978) discuss the physical and adsorption characteristics of silicalite. Bibby, et al., Nature, 280, 664-665 (Aug. 23, 1979) report the preparation of a crystalline silicate called "silicalite-2."
Anderson et al., J. Catalysis 58, 114-130 (1979) discuss catalytic reactions and sorption measurements carried out on ZSM-5 and silicalite.